Malditamente perfecto
by Solitudely
Summary: Era tan pulcro, ordenado, amistoso. ¡Era Mr. Perfect! No lo soportaba. Le tiraría el té hirviendo en la cara a ver si hacía algo. ¿Ser perfecto para todos era serlo también para Arthur? No, esa perfección no era la que Arthur secretamente siempre amó.


Este fic… hemmmmm, Fanfiction me lo borró, fue por el título (Fucking perfect) más que por el contenido. Fue triste, pero bueno, lo modifiqué un poco y aquí lo pongo para quienes no lo leyeron o desean releerlo, espero que les guste.

**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**·** **Pareja oficial**: Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**·** **Advertencia:** Alfred JO-DI-DA-MEN-TE perfecto. Insinuaciones sexuales. Un Arthur harto de todo y muy en el fondo sincero.

* * *

La triste y macabra realidad no se podía cambiar: el sol (por muy obeso que fuera uno) no se tapaba con un dedo. El inglés lo sabía, sí, él, Arthur Kirkland es el pobre diablo que estaba en esa situación, no otro. ¿Por qué no podía ser otro? ¿Era el único qué pensaba en que la situación era incomoda? ¿Desagradable? Como un felino hijo de satanás arañando un pizarrón, como el sonido chirriante del poliestireno al ser frotado o cortado con maldad, a ese nivel llegaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Inglaterra? —preguntó cortésmente el estadounidense, sin rastro de imperfección, de duda… de burla.

_Como un androide; era PERFECTO._

Y Arthur sólo lo miraba, no lo soportaba. Le tiraría el té hirviendo en la cara a ver si hacía algo.

Cómo deseaba que todo fuera como era antes; nada de cambios, nada de otras realidades paralelas y alternas de donde sacaron a esa monstruosidad que le sonreía en ese instante. Quería volver a ver al niño juguetón, extrovertido y excéntrico que era su Alfred… bien, lo último no, pero realmente deseaba recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvo… o algo parecido, lo deseaba con toda el alma.

Estaba harto, asqueado, ese Alfred era repulsivo, era simplemente…

_**"Fucking perfect".**_

Para entender la nefasta situación había que remontarse en el tiempo, no tan atrás como para decir que su vida ya no tenía sentido alguno y se tiraría de un balcón de la desesperación, pero sí el suficiente para entrar en estados de locura, empezar a tomar café y pensar en depilarse las cejas además de decir que no le gusta la lectura. Sí, era algo como eso.

El problema era sencillo, pero mortal, más mortal que estar amarrado a una cama desnudo y que casualmente entre algún francés barbón con un traje de sirvienta y sin depilarse las piernas.

Bueno, su gran problema, sorpresa e incluso alegría era una totalmente increíble… Le duró un poco la felicidad, sí, un tiempo corto… pero luego se hizo intolerable, "esa cosa" que había nacido era intolerable.

Aquel suceso pasó en aquella junta hace dos semanas, la recuerda exactamente bien.

Esa persona no era Alfred.

-x-

Caminó como todos los días, también pestañeó… ¿Y qué más? ¡Ah sí! ¡Respirar! ¿Cómo pudo olvidársele? Sí, todas esas cosas típicas: comer, ir al baño a hacer cosas de baño, etcétera, todas las realizó para llegar a la reunión. Ese era el escenario de su vida; aquel asiento, todo igualito, sin cambio.

Llevaba tantos años vivo que ya no le importaba "aburrirse de la rutina", es casi como si no tuviera derecho a hacerlo. Sólo vivir y vivir y vivir como el país al que representaba.

Llegó a la junta, saludo gente, sí… eso también solía hacerlo a menudo y tropezarse con un chicle. Bien, eso no siempre, pero de vez en cuando a más de uno le puede pasar. Se mofó de Francia por una crisis extraña que estaba teniendo, o dios… eso fue el cielo, el paraíso ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto verlo en esa situación? Quién sabe.

Recorrió derecho hasta donde se ubicaba Japón que le saludo cortésmente y luego se sentó en su silla… y hubo algo raro.

_Algo muy jodidamente RARO._

Estados Unidos estaba en su silla sentado como si el placer más grande del mundo fuera poner el trasero sobre una plancha de madera con un poco de acolchado. Ordenadísimo, prolijo y brillante. Y había llegado… ¿Tan temprano…? ¿Qué demonios le sucedió? ¿Había un reloj despertador que le resultaba? ¿Existían los aliens realmente?

Fue cuando su mirada poco disimulada al fijarse en el muchacho se agrandó al verlo arrastrar la silla con suavidad para levantarse y venir hasta él con paso lento y pausado.

—Buenos días Inglaterra…—sonrió suavemente al llegar. Arthur miró incrédulo la escena ¿Día de los inocentes? Lo duda, estaba procesando un poco y atinó a responder.

—Buenos días Al-… digo, Estados Unidos…— devolvió el saludo sin enervar una sonrisa, sabía que si lo hacía le saldría extraña, más falsa que nada.

Sólo eso respondió.

La mirada de Alfred proponía una conversación, pero como él había venido era extraño si iniciara un tema tan de repente después de un saludo, debería ponerlo el británico. Era extraño ¿Alfred pensaba en eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Le importa tener una conversación lógica? Bueno… ¿Regularizada? Era todo tan extraño. Algo se tomó… seguramente era eso.

—Y bien…hemm… ¿Qué tal tu día?

—No mucho podría decir, tuve bastante trabajo esta semana pero logre terminarlo para descansar un poco mis días libres. —Respondió haciendo una pequeña pausa. — ¿Qué tal tú? Por cierto ¿Podría tomar asiento mientras decide sentarse Francia?

—No creo que le importe…—respondió dando una aceptación mientras pensaba que la educación… el que a Estados Unidos le importe algo el pedir permiso era digamos, "peculiar" pero no por eso poco interesante.

Y conversaron calmada y educadísimamente sin ningún intercambio extraño de palabras que dieran lugar a una discusión donde scones radioactivos se vieran implicados. Fue una conversación tan perfecta que hasta los diferentes puntos de vista se acoplaban celestialmente de manera casi diabólica. Era una conversación preciosa. Con un termino perfecto, con una modulación perfecta… todo.

Arthur estaba medio acomplejado cuando acabó eso. El americano lo dejó con una duda en su pecho. Se sentía raro… se supone que debía de estar alegre por ese pequeño hecho memorable del menor y quizás no se volviera a repetir. Pensando en esto sonrió, quizá iba en el buen rumbo de la vida.

Todo iba tan bien después de aquello, incluso en la reunión no había desorden alguno, cuando ese estadounidense dio su punto de vista tuvo que guardar silencio. Inglaterra no dijo una puta palabra. Era sublime, magistral, espectacular aquel plan de Estados Unidos era tan asquerosamente perfecto que le dolió un poco el no poder criticárselo, le pateó su lindo orgullo británico.

_Y le molestó…sólo un poco._

Sonrío nada más y aguardó en su puesto, todos iban a saludarlo, Estados Unidos entabló conversación con todos ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

¿Qué conversaba con ellos? Quedó intrigado ante su interrogante celosa.

Todos sonreían y alababan a Estados Unidos por sus respuestas y reían con sus chistes ¿Por qué estaba contando chistes, no? ¿De qué otra cosa se reirían? ¿De que eligió los mismos calcetines ese preciso día? ¿O que su atuendo estaba impecable y le venía tanto a ese cuerpo varonil y agraciado? Se veía tan sexy con aquella vestimenta… Alfred estaba sumamente atractivo ese día. A Inglaterra le atraía de una manera casi preocupante, no quería tanta atención para el norteamericano pero a todos les agradaba.

Con todos era perfecto… ¿Cómo tal cambio? ¿Era un sueño? ¿Dios/Creador/Maestro/Etcétera le habían escuchado sus peticiones?

Ese día fue su primera vez…claro, de conocer al nuevo Alfred. Fue grandioso, casi sintió cierta admiración por él que obviamente no aceptaría, él también era genial y refinado, contaba buenos chistes y tenía un fino sarcasmo. No tenía que sentirse pasado a llevar con un poco de popularidad y buen comportamiento en el estadounidense, apostaba bastantes cosas incluyendo su virginidad (la cual no tenía) que volvería a ser el mismo muy pronto.

Pero se equivocó. Pobre Arthur, se equivoco y en grande. Era una semana que llevaba Alfred así y se sentía tan… aprisionado, estallado, con esas ganas suicidas hipotéticamente imposibles.

No entendía qué sucedía dentro de él. Buscaba con su mirada algún acto reflejo, que comiera maleducadamente o que se le escapara una risa muy ruidosa, una imperfección solamente, una pequeñita siquiera, pero ésta no llegaba.

Nunca lo hacía.

Era tan pulcro, ordenado, amistoso. ¡Era Mr. Perfect! No lo soportaba. No entendía porque, debería agradarle… ¿No que él quería algo así? Que Alfred creciera y se convirtiera en una persona como aquel muchacho que veían sus jades ojos en ese momento.

¿Por qué extrañaba a su viejo Alfred? ¿Por qué sentía que le habían robado su "algo"? ¿Aquel ser que comía de manera atroz? ¿Quien le interrumpía? ¿Quien decía estúpidos planes? Quien decía tiernas cosas cuando deseaba muy a pesar de sus caprichos arreglar las cosas, él siempre trataba de componer sus errores a su manera, se disculpaba de manera dulce y le sonreía y a Kirkland simplemente le gustaba tanto… porque sí, eso hacía y haría el antiguo Alfred. Le echaba de menos, estúpidamente le echaba tanto de menos dentro suyo que aquel "New United States of America" le parecía repulsivo. No quería entablar conversaciones con él, no quería escuchar a Francia, Japón, China, Italia, España, Alemania ¡En realidad a todos! Diciendo lo grandioso que era.

_Porque no era su estúpido y grandioso Alfred…_

Además el muy maldito ni siquiera tenía ego, sabía muy bien que a todos les agradaba pero era… "humilde". ¡Alfred siendo humilde! ¡Eso era imposible!

No quería sus halagos… le parecían tan falsos. Quería escuchar cosas como "¡Arthie gracias!" "¿Quieres ir a jugar videojuegos conmigo?" "Eres increíble", como los que escuchaba anteriormente. No los "¿Quieres ir a tomar un té a mi casa?" sí, ahora se supone que leía literatura avanzada y tomaba té entre muchas otras cosas, era como multifuncional, hacía de todo.

—_Mon ami Arthur…_

—_What?_ —respondió cargando sus palabras de malas intenciones.

—Te estás preguntando… "¿Dónde está Alfred?" ¿Verdad?

—Idiota…—agachó un poco su rostro murmurando a lo bajo alguna que otra maldición. —Allí está, adelante. Ve y cáele encima si quieres... tanto que lo aman…

—No me dejaría ajajajaj…—rió el francés— ¿Por qué no te cae bien? Es tal y como tú dijiste que sería si cambiara… "_perfecto_".

—_Shut up…_

—Como tú querías...—dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa cargada en ironía.

—_Shut up!_ —se levantó de golpe presa de sus sentimiento y tomó a Francis fuertemente desde la camisa holgada.—Para mí así no es perfecto estúpido animal…—dijo apagando su voz y soltándolo luego.

Francis sonrió de lado, tal vez no era tan predecible como todo el mundo pensaba aquel británico, pero era muy evidente que pasaba en su mente en aquellos momentos.

_Para mí… él estaba bien antes. Pero ahora él es…_

_**"Tan jodidamente perfecto".**_

Tan jodidamente inalcanzable…

No supo cómo aguantó hasta la segunda semana. Sí, esa vez, por petición de su lindo, amado e idolatrado superior tuvo que aceptar una invitación del señor perfección. Y allí estaba, apunto de colapsar de los nervios y la tensión en un sillón, con una taza de té en la mano y una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro de cortesía. (Sí, él… Arthur Kirkland).

Y allí estaba con la pregunta en la mesa…

— ¿Qué sucede Inglaterra?

—Mmm…

— ¿El té está mal?

No, esa era la respuesta. Estaba perfecto, lo justo de azúcar… de esencia, de textura. Y a Arthur le encabronaba que fuera así.

— ¿Qué está mal? —dijo enroscando un poco su voz el inglés, sus nervios estaban a punto de entrar en colapso.— ¿Qué está mal? —reiteró un poco más fuerte.

Alfred aguardaba la respuesta sin mínima alteración en su rostro.

—Fuck! ¿No lo ves estúpido? ¡Tú estás mal! —increpó con fuerza, no se reconocía a sí mismo estallando de aquella manera.

— ¿Yo? —inquirió con sorpresa.

— ¡Sí idiota! ¡Tú! —gritaba, dejando su caballerosidad, su respeto y su cordialidad derramarse como su té sobre la mesa barnizada. — ¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Por qué dejaste de ser mi Alfred?

No sabía que le sucedía, el "Mi" sinceramente no estaba en sus planes, pero estaba frustrado...tan, tan frustrado… lo quería devuelta, no quería a ese maniquí con cara de americano. Quería a la persona de quien se había enamorado: sí, lo estaba. Pero no de aquel ser que tenía al frente, si no de Alfred F. Jones…de esa estúpida persona que amaba con sus cualidades y sus muchos más defectos. Quería volver a tenerlo.

—¿De qué hablas Arthi- digo, Inglaterra? —titubeó un poco. Algo pareció cambiar dentro de él ante lo que decía el británico.

—Te extraño maldición… _I miss you!_ —gritaba— _I miss you so much!_ ¿Eres feliz escuchándome decirlo? ¡Vamos ríete! ¡Fanfarronea! Se tú por una mierda…

—Pero… era estúpido, poco agradable, irritante… maleducado…—la voz del norteamericano iba apagándose. — Tú me lo dijiste… "ojalá cambiaras" "ojalá no fueras tú"…

—Mentí… me arrepiento, soy un imbécil… ¿Algunas de esas te sirve? ¿Tengo que darte más argumento? —seguía alterado con la voz titilante. —Se tú…—repitió nuevamente.

—Soy…justamente como tú dijiste... "perfecto". Por ti es que yo…

— ¿Perfecto? ¿Perfecto dices? ¡Já! ¡No me hagas reír! —le respondía con prepotencia. — ¡Tú no eres perfecto maldito robot! Alfred era perfecto…

—Yo soy Alfred…—respondió parándose y colocando una mano en su pecho abriendo los ojos hacia la figura desesperada en emociones delante suyo.

—No lo eres…—gruñó despectivamente.

— ¡Lo soy!... Soy yo imbécil…—le tomó desde la ropa apretando la quijada y frunciendo el ceño. — ¿No lo ves? ¡Soy así por ti!

Arthur le miró un tanto extrañado pero aún de manera asqueada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Jamás lo has entendido… —rió forzadamente soltándolo y echándose para atrás pasándose las manos por sus dorados cabellos. —Soy perfecto para ti… quería serlo para ti…

—Bromeas…

—Sé que no lo era antes… por eso yo… ¡Para agradarte-…!

— ¡Tienes que estar de broma! —exasperó el británico. — ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué te da el derecho a razonar qué pienso de ti?

—Bueno… eso yo… era un desastre para ti Inglaterra… se notaba. Me odiabas…

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —se acercó suavemente hacia el norteamericano relajándose un poco, su corazón vibraba, pero no en rabia, era un sentimiento más empalagoso y placentero, sentimiento que le costaba incluso más demostrar que la rabia misma. —Quién sabe… quizá muy en el fondo… así tal como estabas eras perfecto para mí…

—Arthur…

—Que no necesitabas mucho más…porque tal vez… sólo tal vez… me gustabas…—ladeaba un poco su cabeza y agachaba el rostro apretando los dientes sobre su lengua tratando de callarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no quería hacerlo, quería dejar que todo fluyera de una buena vez.

El estadounidense sólo escuchaba al mayor allí, mirando hacia abajo mientras las palabras salían con poca fuerza pero con sinceridad de su garganta.

—Quizá muy en el fondo te amaba…—inclinó un poco su rostro mientras el norteamericano se quedó sin palabras. Allí, parado con un leve carmesí en las mejillas.

— ¿En serio? —decía enervando una sonrisa enorme y dejando ese estúpido papel, esa magnifica actuación. Esa majadera máscara.

—Supongo…

— ¿En serio… en serio Arthie? ¿Te gusto? ¡Soy irresistible! ¿Verdad? —reía con galantería como si fuera el mejor macho alfa de todo el universo.

— ¿Me has dicho Arthie? —volvió a mirar al norteamericano algo avergonzado y sorprendido a los ojos. Esas palabras tan irritantes antiguamente estaban causando estragos en él al escucharlas nuevamente. — ¿Y estás? ¡Estás fanfarroneando! —Inglaterra no dejó escapar su alegría, se mantuvo en la línea, pero su voz se elevó un poco y las palabras se trababan en su lengua.

—Siempre lo supe… estás loco por mí…—rió con dulzura abrazándolo suavemente de la cadera cerrando sus ojos ante el contacto con su amado Inglaterra.

—Atraes ingleses como moscas…—dijo con sarcasmo Inglaterra alejándolo de su cuerpo. Apretaba muy fuerte, además de que estaba tocándolo en un lugar digamos, "privado" con su pierna derecha. No quería excitarse en ese preciso momento… además que ya se sentía algo agitado. —Siempre pensé que no sabías actuar…

El americano intentó de nuevo un contacto pero Inglaterra era escurridizo como jabón espumoso y cejón en mano. ¿De donde había aprendido tal maestría en el arte de escapar? ¿Quizá años evitando a Francia? Sí, muy posiblemente era algo como tal.

—Aún estoy enojado imbécil… fueron dos putas semanas con "Mr Perfect".

— ¿En serio tanto lo odiabas?

—Como no tienes una puta idea…—aceptaba tomando asiento en el gran sofá… —¿Cómo le hacías para llevarte bien con Francia? ¡CON ALEMANIA, POR DIOS! Hacer reír a ese sujeto es una proeza de la cual hasta gladiadores desistirían… ¿Qué demonios aprendiste?

El americano se sentó en el mismo sofá que el inglés, muy cercano a él con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno, te lo digo o lo pongo en práctica…

— ¿Qué intentas hacerme? ¿Qué más sabes hacer per-fec-ta-men-te? —dijo curioso ante la cercanía del menor.

Alfred pensó ¿Es esto una indirecta? En realidad aunque no lo fuera la haría parecer.

—Mmmm, déjame meditar…—sonrió casi malévolamente—Sé ponerme un _condón_ de manera _**perfecta**_. —Hizo énfasis en la palabra "perfecta" y en "condón" claro está, pero el segundo de manera más sutil.

—Jódete Alfred, lo único que sentirás es mi bota en tu culo gordo si sigues así.

—Sabes que quieres…

—Quizá quizá… —dijo algo bajo desviando la mirada. —Pero hay un pequeño problema.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó curioso.

—Sé que si me lo haces… no lo harás "perfectamente", te saldrá atroz…—rió un poco continuando con aquella broma de la perfección. Alfred podía aparentar siendo bueno en todo, pero en el sexo definitivamente necesitaba años.

Estados Unidos le tomó entre los brazos con una dulzura idílica y le depositó un suave y deseoso beso en los labios. Inglaterra no protestó mucho y se enredó en sus brazos sujetando con cariño y posesión su cuello al intensificar el contacto de sus labios.

Le gustaba aquel norteamericano…desde hace mucho…sus besos eran tan calidos, eran una explosión eléctrica y placentera de emociones, quería seguir en ello pero tenían que tomar aire y mirarle a los ojos, algo difícil pero no imposible.

Al terminar el beso se separaron, Alfred fue el primero en hablar.

—Igual lo haremos… I love you so much...

—Aun no rebates mi argumento Alfred…—no quería hacerlo en un sucio sofá con posibles restos de pizza de hace un año, igual necesitaba un poco de tiempo. — ¿Además te di permiso para besarme? Y para… ¿Ponerme la mano allí? —señaló su entrepierna enarcando una de sus gruesas cejas.

—Quizá no. —sonrío con ternura. —Como dices tú, quizá no sea perfecto en el sexo… pero no necesito serlo para que lo hagamos…

— ¿He?... mala excusa… dame algo convincente y quizá lo piense…—No, no quería pensarlo, lo amaba. Su calor, su textura, sus labios… esa forma infantil de reírse. Pero en serio quería algo de tiempo, no quería follar el primer día. ¿O quizá sí?

—Aún no termino. —rió con suavidad sonrojándose un poco. —No tendré sexo contigo perfectamente hoy. Pero yo… te prometo hacerte el amor perfectamente…

Inglaterra abrió los ojos ante lo que decía el menor.

—Por ti… haré que sea perfecto... ¿Te parece?

Y Arthur seguía anonadado. Movió un poco su cabeza y sintió como ya no tenía la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo y el menor se acercaba a lamer territorio peligroso, territorio frágil y modesto que hacia que Inglaterra se pusiera a mil. Y bien; no tuvo quejas, no tuvo un buen argumento. Sí, tal vez hacer el amor y tener sexo eran cosas diferentes cuando se trataba de Alfred. ¿Quién sabe? ¿Era bueno probarlo? ¿Dejarse ser?

Sonrió suavemente y atrajo el cuerpo del menor hacia el suyo, no, si él no participaba en aquello no sería perfecto.

Quizá es verdad, Alfred es todo menos perfecto. Tiene muchos defectos y no a todos puede agradarles… lo importante es que a pesar de eso hay gente como Inglaterra que lo amará por siempre a pesar de todos aquellas fallas de fabrica que lo hacían único y especial.

Porque para Arthur era simplemente perfecto tal y como estaba.

_Jodidamente perfecto._

Además, había algo más que era insuperable en sus vidas, y no era precisamente el sexo. Ese algo era su amor…

_**Porque su amor era perfecto… ya que era de y para los dos.**_

* * *

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y a las que lo hayan leído por segunda vez volver a verlo por estos lados. Y bueno, creo que ahora que lo vi pienso en muchas personas que son perfectas pero que no lo ven, como una amiga que me ayudó a dejar más lindo el fic, muchas gracias por ser mi BFF'F Mariel, no tengas miedos de tus defectos, te quiero incluso así.

Cualquier crítica, comentario y comida alta en sodio es bien recibida. Y recuerden, todos ustedes son perfectos a su manera.


End file.
